Groundon vs Gafgarion
by BarrySun
Summary: here's another fight. a pokemon battle is also in at the end....


note: since Groundon can summon the sunlight when he is sented out, I'll let all the characters in this fic wear sunglasses because of the harsh sunlight.

Mewfie: and we're back!

Yufachu: and this time, it's a fight between a pokemon named Groundon and another character from FFT named Gafgarion.

Mewfie: Let's check their bios  
Groundon:  
gender: unknown  
Weapon: Charcoal (held item that boosts fire attacks)  
Job: Legendary pokemon  
Ability: Drought (summons sunlight when it comes into battle)  
games: Pokemon Ruby  
info: Groundon has long been described in mythology as the pokemon taht raised lands and expanded continents. This pokemon took to sleep after a cataclysmic battle with Kyogre. until he is awakened by Maxie from Team Magma with the Red orb.  
---------------------------------------------------------

Gafgarion  
Ginder: Male  
Weapon: Swords and Great swords  
Job: Dark knight  
ability: Dark sword  
Game: Final Fantasy Tactics  
info: Gafgarion is an independent Mercenery man.  
at first, his role seems to be to help Ramza protect Princess Ovelia, but later, in a battle, he has Double-crossed Ramza and sided with the enemy group. (bastard)  
-----------------------

Mewfie: will, now that's said and done, and I hope everybody brought their sunglasses because of Groundon's ability to summon the sunlight as soon as he is sented out.

Yufachu:puts some yellow sunglasses onI got mine on!  
let's get the fight on the road!

>an Ultra ball is thrown to the stadium and Groundoncame out of it.  
Groundon lets out a big roar and summons the sunlight with his Drought ablilty  
Some people cheer and some people boo.

>Gafgarion came in through a door and makes his way to the arena.  
and LOTS of people booed at him. mostly for betraying Ramza.

Gafgarion: Oh yea! well boo yourselfs!  
I'll beat this bigbeast up!

Pikapal comes in with small sunglasses on him.

Pikapal: alright!  
I want a good, clean fight!  
let's get it on!

Gafgarion: alright you big fat beast!  
I'm going tosliceyou up!

Groundon: Oh yea!  
I hope you can stand the harsh sunlight, because it'll be up for fight!

Gafgarion:we'll just see!

(gafgarion puts on some sunglasses)  
Gafgarion: master of all swords, cut energy! Night sword!

Gafgarion sents out a black energy blast at Goundon and causes some damage to him.

Groundon: Grrrr! Oh yea! let's see ifyou like myFlamethrower!

>Groundon sent out a fiery breath at Gafgarion.  
it was a powerful hit. (thanks to the charcoal he's holding and the harsh sunlight to give his fire attack a boost)

Gafgarion: Aaaaahhhhh!  
you...sure...got...a...strong...fire..breath!

>and to make things worst, Groundon's flame breathmelted Gafgarion's sunglasses off of him.

Gafgarion: Nooo! my shades!  
the sun is to harsh!...

>Gafgarion covers him eyes with one hand.

Groundon: ha ha ha!  
Let's see if you like my iron tail!

>Groundon's tail begin to glow and Groundon swinged it at Gafgarion. Pow! Groundon's tail sented Gafgarion flying around the arena.

Gafgarion: aaaahhhh!  
Why you...

>the suddeny, a hot air meowth ballon came to the stadium

Yufachu: Oh great, not those fools again! not now!

Jessie: Prepare for trobble!  
James: Make it double!  
Jessie to protect the world from descistation.  
james: to unite all peoples within out nation.  
Jessie: to denounce the evils of truth and love.  
James: to extend our reach to the stars above.  
Jessie: Jessie James: James.  
Jessie: Team rocket, blast off at the speed of light!  
James: Surrender now or prepare to fight!  
Meowth: Meooowth! That's right!  
wobbuffet: Wobbuffet!

Mewfie: Not you guys again!

Yufachu: Yea! don't we had enough with you two?

Jessie: Nope!

James: We want our revenge on the author who makes fun of us all the time!

Then Barry shows up.

Barry: Oh yea! well let's just see about that!

Jessie: and who are you?

Barry: I'm Barry, the world's most powerful trainer!  
and as well as "Adam".

Jessie: What? you're Adam?

Barry: yea, why don't we take this outside and we'll battle out there.

Jessie: you're on!

with that, Barry and Team Rocket went outside the arena.  
(we'll deal with that battle latter)

Groundon: well, I guess we'll worry about those two later,  
but now I'm going tokill off this guy!  
Earthquake!

Groundon made the entire arena shake.

Gafgarion: Waaaa!

Gargarion falls face down.

Groundon: Alright Gargarion, it's time to get into my belly!

Groundon grabs Gargarion and took all off all of his equipment and ate him.

Groundon: (while eating Gargarion)Gobble..Gobble..gobble.  
munch...munch...cunch...smack...gulp!  
Yummy! taste like chicken!

Yufachu: Well, it looks like Gargarion is aten and Groundon with the fight!

The audience cheered.

Mewfie: and here's a prize for yea!

Linpal shows up with a Ribbon

Linpal: here's a ribbon for yea

Groundon: Thanks.  
(takes the ribbon from Linpal) I am the best pokemon in the world!

Linpal: yep. you sure are.

Yufachu: and speaking of pokemon, let's see what's going on outside..

Pokemon battle: Barry VS Team Rocket

Barry: Alright you guys!  
let's get this over with

Jessie and James: Right, but we are going to beat you!

Barry: Oh yea! Let's just see!

Jessie: go Seviper!  
James: go Cacnea!

Seviper and Cacnea came out of their balls.

Seviper: Seeviper!

Cacnea: cacnea!

Barry: go Pelipper and Altaroa!

Pelipper and Altaroa came out of their balls.

Pelipper: Pelipper!

Altaroa: Altaroa!

Jessie: Seviper, use your poison tail on Pelipper!  
James: Cacnea! use your needle arms on Altaroa!

Barry: Pelipper, use your ice Beam on Cacnea and Alraroa, use your earthquake!

Pelipper blasts an icebeam at cacnea. it was super effective.  
Cacnea fainted with one hit.  
Altaroa created an earthquake and cause lots of damage to Seviper.  
but Seviper isn't down.  
Seviper: Seviiippper!

Seviper swinged it's tail at Pelipper.  
it was a hit.  
but it didn't hurt Pelipper much.

Barry: alright Pelipper, Surf now!

out of nowhere, a hugh wave came behind Pelipper and slamed at Sevipper.  
Wam! Sevipper fainted.

Jessie and James: Nooo!

Jessie: go Dustox!

Dutox: Dustox!

Barry: Oh yea! Pelipper and Altaroa, return! (puts the two pokemon away)  
go Blaziken!

Barry gets out Blaziken's pokeball and sents him out.

Blaziken: Blaziken!

Jessie: Oh ho...

Barry: Alright! this battle is mine!  
Blaziken, Blaze kick!

Blaziken: Blaziken!

Blaziken gave Dustox a powerful fire kick and knocks it out with one hit.

Jessie: Grrr... Dustox, return!

Jessie draws Dustox back to it's ball.

Jessie: Go Wobbuffet!

Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet!

Barry: on yea!

Blaziken, return!

Blaziken returns to it's ball.

Barry: go Metagross!

Metagross came out of it's pokeball.

Metagross: Meta.. Gross!

Barry: Metagross, Hyper beam!

Metagross: Metagross!

Metagross fired a powerful beam at Wobbuffet.

Jessie: Wobbuffet, counter now!

Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet!

before Wobbuffet could do anything, the hyper beam slamed fast at wobbuffet.  
Wam! Wobbuffet fainted in one hit.

Jessie: Oh no!

Barry: oh yes! time to sent you clowns flying!  
go Rayquaza!

team Rocket: Oh no! this is not our day!

Jessie: but we still got a one last battler, go Furby!

Jessie throws a pokeball and Furby comes out of it.

Barry: oh yea! well let's just see how you like this one.  
go Zangoose!

Barry threw a pokeball and Zangoose comes out of it.

Jessie: thinking. grrr, this brings back memories about that shorts loving boy who beaten my Seviper with his Zangoose, well let's see how this one battles  
Furby, Tackle attack!

Furby charged at Zangoose, who easly avoided the Furby's tackle attack.

Barry: Zangoose, Swords dance!

Zangoose spins around and gotten a power boost.

Barry: Alright Zangoose, Crush claw!

Zangoose: Zan..goose!

Zangoose raised her claw and slashed Furby and took it out with one hit.

Barry: Oh yea!  
who's the man?

Jessie: Grrr.  
why you no good trainer! gets out a rocker launcher  
time to die! laughs evily

Barry: whatever! Go Rayquaza!

Barry tossed a timerball and Rayquaza comes out of it.

Zayqauza: yes master?

Barry: Rayquaza, use your Hyper beam to sent these losers flying!

Rayquaza: yes sir!

Rayquaza blasts Team Rocket with a really powerful beam from it mouth and blasted Team Rocket.

sound effects: Kaboom!

Team Rocket: it looks like Team Rocket's blasting off againnnnnn! ding

Barry: laughs at Team Rocket blasting off , those losers are nothing.  
I'm the winner.

(end of Fic)

there might be more coming up.  
ether fics or comics.


End file.
